Twisted Feelings
by Ryn Clesynt
Summary: -AU- An addicting pleasure, a loving attention, are what Sawada Tsunayoshi seek from Hibari Kyouya and Sasagawa Kyoko. Is that what he truly wanted? What if he has to choose one of them? Will he realize his real feeling? 182795 R&R
1. 00 : The Beginning of Everything

**Twisted Feelings**

Disclaimer © Amano Akira.

Prologue

The Beginning of Everything

Warning : Malexmale relationship. Shota.

* * *

><p>The small hands of a child playing with the hem of his shirt. Big amber eyes looked down as if the floors was the most interesting thing to see. The little brunet didn't have any courage to see the woman in front of him. His little mind just wanted to meet his loving mother, not a stranger.<p>

"So little kid, I am your mother best friend."

_Huh? Mother's friend?_

Lifting his head and observing the woman in front of him. She has long black hair, a sharp black coffee eyes, and a porcelain skin that would make any man couldn't avert their eyes from her.

Lowering herself to face the trembling kid, she patted his brown locks.

"You're going to live with my son, Kyouya."

A sentence made Tsuna look up with his watery eyes and several hiccups. A questioned look could be seen on his face. Yana just smiled and tried to explain that Tsuna's mom had to meet his father in Italy and his mom asked her to take care of him. But Yana had some work to do in England, so Tsuna would live with his son.

"Let's go to my house, shall we?"

Tsuna just nodded slowly and followed the woman.

* * *

><p>The Hibari house was a traditional Japanese house in the side of Namimori. It was a big house but no one was there at the moment except Tsuna, Yana and several maids. Yana sighed when she knew her son was not at home. She wished to introduced Tsuna to him and ask him to take care of the little boy while she had to go back to England the next day. She took a glance to the brunet, noticed the kid had uneasy gestures. Well, she couldn't blame him. Her mother -her best friend- died and he was only four years old to know the truth. And she didn't have heart to tell him the truth so she just told him that his mother was in italy.<p>

"Why are you here?"

A cold voice asked and Yana recognized the voice. She turned her head, ignoring her son's question to see her son standing in the front door and there he was. Her son stood in front of the door and there was some blood spots on his white shirt and some on his face. Tsuna who realized that was Yana's son, trembled as he noticed the blood.

"Tsuna, this is my son, Kyouya. You can call him Kyo-"

"Hibari."

Yana was cut off by her son, sighing once more, she patted the trembling boy's back. Relieving the poor boy. Tsuna tried to look at Yana's son. He looked similar like Yana, except his cold steel blue orbs and shorter hair. He slightly shorter than his mother and wearing a gakuran with a red band on his left arm. Hibari, realized the kid was staring at him, staring back. One second was enough for making the little kid's tears rolled on his puffy cheek. Yana just glared at her son, telling him not to scare tsuna.

"Kyouya, this is my friend's son, because some of circumtances he will live with you."

"Why don't you take him to England with you?" Hibari still looking at Tsuna, who hid behind Yana right now.

Yana sighed again, "Kyouya, I'll explain later. Not when..." Yana looked at Tsuna, then Hibari noticed and nodded.

"Fine, " he stated while smirking towards the trembling kid.

-It's not love at first sight, but I know you'll be mine at first sight-

* * *

><p>Author's note : Thanks for reading. English is not my native language so expect some of grammar error. Someone willing to be my beta?<p>

The pairing actually TYL18X27. This time Hibari was 16 and Tsuna was 4.

Review?


	2. 01 : Love The Girl, Lust The Man

**Twisted Feelings**

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Chapter 1

Love The Girl, Lust The Man

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi just your normal no-good boy in Namimori Middle. He's still in his puberty age yet his body was not as tall as his friends. Now, he was nervously wrote down his note, while once a while he would take a glance towards the girl in front of him. Yes, it was his lucky day. Apparently the teacher decided to pair him with the cutest girl in class, Sasagawa Kyoko, instead of Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's friend who looks scary in Tsuna's opinion.<p>

He had fallen in love with the sweet girl since his first year. She was the first girl who greeted him with a warm smile. Such a cute girl would smile to his no-good self. It seems the teacher was kind enough to notice that working with Kyoko would be more effective than with Hana, since Hana would glare him all day, not to mention some insults. Right now, he was trying hard to control his heartbeat, hoping the girl wouldn't notice his loud heartbeat or his slightly pink face.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

Crap. Now she was asking his condition, means she realized his blushing face which reddened as much as possible right now.

"N-no! I'm okay Kyoko-chan! Perfectly fine!" Tsuna waved his hands.

"Is that so?" Kyoko smiled, "If we couldn't finish this assignment today, how about finishing this in your home?"

Tsuna gulped. His crush, Sasagawa Kyoko coming to his house? It was imposible. There's never Sawada household to begin with, but Hibari household. And there's no way he would let Kyoko come to Hibari's house, no scratch that THE HIBARI KYOUYA'S HOUSE, and it's not like that person would let him to invite his crush to come over.

Did he mention that he live with Hibari Kyouya, The Legendary Disclipinary Committee Prefect from ten years ago? Yes, he has lived with _that _Hibari since he was four years old. Not many people know this fact because he still using his real surname and they rarely seen together.

The bell rang and made Tsuna realized that Kyoko was smiling, waiting for his answer.

"K-kyoko-chan, how about I come to your house? Isn't it no good for a girl to come a boy house alone?" Tsuna suggested or to be exact, avoiding the possibility of Kyoko coming to his -or Hibari's house-

Then their class was dismissed, both of them tidied their own things, and back to their own seat. Class was like normal days, which people would say that he was no good or something like that, eating alone, and going home alone. Once in a while, one of his classmates, or the star of baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi, would eat with him and go home with him if he had no baseball pratice.

Yamamoto was one of the people who knew about Tsuna living with Hibari. It was four years ago when Yamamoto was asked to help his father to deliver the sushi to Hibari's place. The one who opened the door was Tsuna in his bunny pajama. Yamamoto just simply thought that Tsuna was sleeopver at Hibari's place while Tsuna was in panic when he realized that was one of his classmates. Later, Tsuna explained about his situation and Yamamoto promised to keep that as a secret. That also the beginning the friendship between them.

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

Tsuna said that as a habit whenever he arrived at his, scratch that, Hibari's home. Yamamoto had his baseball practice so he went home alone. Realizing no one would greet whim, he just sighed. Back then, there would be several maids come to greet him but since he was seven, the maids only come to work in the morning. Just because simple reason, Hibari hates crowding and Tsuna was big enough to take care of himself.

"Herbivore." A deep voice called

"Hiiiie! Hi-hi-hibari-san?" Tsuna shrieked as he realized someone else was there.

And there he was, a 26 years adult with his black damp hair, no shirt, and a black pants, drying his hair with a purple towel. Droplets of water still visible on his hair and his bare chest. His steel blue eyes staring at the brunet, making Tsuna felt uneasy.

"Hibari-san, did you finish your job with Alaude-san?" Tsuna asked timidly.

Since the older one graduated from his college, sometimes he would go to France or Italy to help his cousin, Alaude, biting some criminals to death. Alaude's job was Intel-something, well, similiar like police, but a bit different.

"Hn." That was a simple answer, but Tsuna taking that as a yes.

"Where's Hibird?" Tsuna asked while looking around to search the yellow bird that always on Hibari's side.

"Outside. Flying." Tsuna sweatdropped when he heard the super short answer.

Hibari walked towards Tsuna, turned the boy, and hugged his little body. Both of his hands making their own way to Tsuna's south area, unbuckling the belt and unzip the pants. Tsuna trembled as he felt Hibari's hands slipped inside his boxer, touching his member and stroking it gently. A gentle stroke made Tsuna turned on and moaned softly. The tickling sensation on his neck because Hibari's breath and gently then harder movement on his lower area making him lost in pleasure. Then he cummed and leaned to the older man behind him.

Tsuna turned and looking at Hibari hazily. He could see the black haired man smirked. Hibari lowered his head and whispered, "You made a mess, I'll bathe you."

The adult lifted Tsuna on his shoulder, taking him to bathroom, cleaning the younger one and pleasuring each other. As if it was for make up for months he had been away from Japan.

* * *

><p>The first time Tsuna saw a grown up boy's cock when he was 4 years old. No, it wasn't his father. His father always been in Italy for work, so he hardly could remember about him. Not long after moving to Hibari's house and Yana already went to England, The prefect dragged him to bathroom and took a bath together. Tsuna kept staring at Hibari's member because the difference in size. Then the older one took advantage from the kid's curiosity, asked Tsuna to hold his member and stroke it. Tsuna silently obliged and started to stroke it. Tsuna realized that Hibari's member gotten bigger and he started to feel scared, thinking that he had done something wrong.<p>

"Lick it." A simple command made Tsuna tilted his head, wondering whether he should do it or not.

But he licked it anyway, then he tasted a thick white fluid. Hibari just smirked at the boy's innocence. The small hands that stroking his member and the wet muscle licking the top of his member, tasting his pre-cum, sent him to his climax. Then they took a proper bath, leaving Tsuna in unanswered curiosity.

Tsuna's curiosity started to find it's answer as he grew older. When he was 7, Hibari did the same thing to him, stroke him and suck him. He felt a certain pleasure in his body, and he understood why the older one asked him to do those acts. But there's no a thicky fluid come out from his member like Hibari's member.

Tsuna was 9 when he ejaculated for the first time. The feeling was same, it felt good and addicting. But the difference was the fluid. Then he understood that he already entered his puberty age, and why there's no fluid when he was younger, because that was called dry orgasm.

When he entered his first year in junior high, he got a lesson about male puberty. Wet dreams and the other things, like the use of personal lube or pornbooks. Pornbooks would be confiscated by Hibari if he tried to buy it anyway, so the way to release his needs was their _bath time _together.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was laying tiredly on his futon. His <em>bath time<em> with Hibari sure took a lot of his energy. His eyes felt heavy, and he was going to the dreamland. But a certain ringtone made his eyes opened widely, sat up and grabbed his phone. That was a special ringtone that he had set up for a certain girl. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna pressed the button to answer.

"He-hello, this is Sawada speaking."

"Oh, hello Tsuna-kun. This is me, Kyoko. I want to talk about the school assignment."

"O-oh, that assignment. What is it?"

"Could you come to my house tommorow? Around 1 pm?"

"O-okay! Around 1 pm, right?"

"Yeah! I'll waiting for you tomorrow!"

"O-ok, bye, good night Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna was looking at his phone with his -oh-my-is-that-real?- eyes. Sasagawa kyoko called him. He felt that he could sleep with a wide smile and wake up with a wide smile too. Then he felt a vibration on his hand. It was from his phone again, this time it was a message.

"Have a nice dream, Tsuna-kun ^^"

Oh, he definitely would have a good dream.

-Love is like sweets, Lust is like drugs, Both is intoxicating -

* * *

><p>First of all, let me say... Thank you for those who reviewed, faved, and alerted this fic despite of my horrible grammar. I was like, read it five or six times to correct the possibility of wrong grammar or typos. And I tried to write lime, but it seems I failed epicly (is this word exist anyway?)<p>

Reviews anyone?


End file.
